


Pranks (Or: Why Pearl Shouldn't Be Introduced to Meme Culture)

by Turbonic



Series: Pearlmethyst Week 2019 [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Rick-Rolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turbonic/pseuds/Turbonic
Summary: On April 1st, at 3:57 PM exactly, Amethyst gets a text from Pearl.(Day One of Pearlmethyst Week)





	Pranks (Or: Why Pearl Shouldn't Be Introduced to Meme Culture)

On April 1st, at 3:57 PM exactly, Amethyst gets a text from Pearl. This is what the text says:

_Dear Amethyst, Hello. Steven was showing me “cat videos” on “TubeTube” today and I thought you might enjoy this one._

_[https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=dQw4w9WgXcQ](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fm.youtube.com%2Fwatch%3Fv%3DdQw4w9WgXcQ&t=MzhiM2U5YjE4YzhjYjFmYWIwMzYwMGI1YzQwNzA1NjMzYzIyYmY0ZCxmM2FmYmU1N2ViYWIyNDhlMmRhM2FiYmM3YzJhMzZlOTdkOTI4NjU1) _

_Love, Pearl_

But she’s not suspicious. Pearl probably doesn’t even know what April Fools Day is and, even if she did, wouldn’t know a good prank if it ran up and bit her in the nose. So she clicks the link… and immediately  regrets it when Rick Astley appears on her phone screen.

Amethyst freezes in horror, her eyes wide. Oh no, she thinks, oh god, but her eyes are glued to the screen and she is powerless to stop this madness.

_“We’re no strangers to looove~”_

“PEARL!!!!!!”

 

Amethyst bursts into the beach house, nearly slamming the door off its hinges. Steven and Pearl look down at her from the loft where they’ve been playing video games. “Hi, Amethyst!” Steven chirps.

Pearl snickers.

_“Steven! Why would you introduce her to meme culture?!?!”_

Pearl looks at Steven and gulps. “Run?” she asks.

“Run,” he agrees.

They book it.


End file.
